ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Cambias
Michael Cambias is a fictional character in the American daytime drama All My Children. He was portrayed by actor William deVry, from January 23, 2003 to August 2003, and later in a ghostly vision in 2004 and 2006. The character is one that lives in infamy due to the controversial rape storyline of All My Children heroine Bianca Montgomery. The event became one of the most debated topics within the soap opera medium and was nicknamed "Voldemort", a title first coined by Television Without Pity message board members to mean "the storyline that shall not be named." Storyline Character Michael Cambias is primarily remembered for raping Erica Kane's lesbian daughter, Bianca Montgomery. His background shows him to be the spoiled, wealthy and extremely arrogant son of Alexander Cambias, Sr. (later known as the Satin Slayer). He comes to Pine Valley with business partner Lena Kundera in an attempt to take over several prominent Pine Valley businesses, including Chandler Enterprises, Cortlandt Enterprises, Enchantment and Fusion Cosmetics. In early 2003, going by the alias of Michael Kinsey, he meets Kendall Hart during Kendall's trip to Aspen. He is there for Kendall emotionally, who is highly vulnerable at the time, and Kendall soon falls for him romantically. When she discovers that his name is actually Michael Cambias, and that he is known as an infamous corporate shark, he tells her that he had a good reason for not revealing his name to her and that he does not plan to take over her company, Fusion Cosmetics. Instead he tries to enlist Kendall in helping him in his fight for Enchantment. What Kendall does not know is that Michael does, in fact, plan to take over her company as well. He is aware of Kendall's hatred for her mother, Erica Kane, and feels that this may be of service to him. At his request, his spy, Lena, works at Erica's company. Michael's lover as well as his partner in scheming, Lena works to romantically seduce chemist Boyd Larraby and Erica's lesbian daughter, Bianca. Unbeknownst to Michael, Kendall discovers his affair with Lena. Betrayed and furious, Kendall informs Erica of his plans and becomes a double agent. As Michael catches Kendall in his office near his computer, he attempts to rape her, but Erica arrives just in time to stop the event. During this time, Lena has truly fallen for Bianca romantically. She does not want to continue with Michael's plan, but he threatens violence against her mother and deportation, which results in Lena continuing to follow his orders. She steals a formula from Erica's office safe. Not wanting Kendall to be her replacement at Enchantment, Erica agrees to leave her company under the condition that Kendall does not take over her reins. Michael feels that his plan is victorious and promises his father that he has acquired Enchantment for him. His father, Alexander, is not quite sure of Michael's claims. He has only recently given Michael power in the Cambias fortune after Michael's older brother, Alexander Jr., died in the mid-1980s. Matters do take a bad turn for Michael, when, at a press conference, Erica announces that the formula is a fake; it was a ruse. Erica has acquired the reins over Cambias Industries. Alexander is forced to give Erica a seat on the board of directors. Angry and embarrassed, Alexander claims that Michael is no longer his son. Arrested for his corporate espionage, Michael is sent to jail, but is bailed out by Adam Chandler. Michael later makes a visit to Erica's office and nearly rapes her, but Kendall arrives (just as her mother had done for her when Kendall was almost raped by Michael) and smashes a glass pitcher over his head. Michael escapes these charges since Kendall is the only eyewitness. When displeased, he also attacks Lena at one point. On a gloomy, rainy and thunderous night when the power is out in all houses of Pine Valley, Michael breaks into the boarding house Bianca resides at and rapes her. Michael is later charged with raping Bianca, but is acquitted, to the community's utter disgust. (An angry Lena even goes so far as to almost attack him after the acquittal.) His after-trial gloating, wherein he states that he "owns Pine Valley, and everybody in it", angers nearly everyone in hearing range and Jackson Montgomery, Bianca's uncle, warns Cambias's attorney to get him out of the courtroom, before the crowd becomes a lynch mob. Eventually he is found dead in a freezer outside of Pine Valley. His funeral is attended by most everyone who cares for Bianca, and their "eulogies" are laced with anger and hatred toward him. Lena even goes so far as to spit on his grave. His final resting place, fittingly enough, is in the city dump; Tad Martin had earlier stolen Michael's body from the funeral home and filled the empty casket with rocks before throwing the body in the garbage. Though Kendall is initially the prime suspect in the murder, it is later revealed to be Bianca. Bianca had earlier confronted Michael and shot him to death in self-defense when he attempted to rape her again, but she was severely traumatized by the event and repressed her memories of it. When she recalls killing Michael and confesses, the judge, who believed Bianca's story all along, leans hard on the prosecution not to file any charges against her. Eventually, it was discovered that when Bianca was raped, he impregnated her. She eventually gave birth to a daughter, named Miranda. Although Michael is her father, Bianca gave Miranda the last name Montgomery. Specific character detail Character Michael Cambias was born on May 25, 1969. The writers had him die of a fatal injury sustained after a gunshot wound to the abdomen by Bianca Montgomery on August 28, 2003. Victims References External links *Michael Cambias from soapcentral.com *Michael Cambias from pinevalleybulletin.com Category:All My Children characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional rapists Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003